horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rack City (Tyga song)
Rack City is a song by American rapper Tyga. Lyrics Rack rack city, bitch Rack rack rack city, bitch Rack, rack rack rack city, bitch Mustard on the beat Rack city, bitch, rack rack city, bitch Ten, ten, ten, twenty on yo titties, bitch 100 deep VIP, no guest list T-Raw, you don't know who you fuckin with Got my other bitch fuckin' with my other bitch Fuckin' all night, nigga we ain't celibate Niggas say I'm too dope, I ain't sellin' it Raw fresher than a motherfuckin' peppermint Gold Lettermans, Last King killin' shit Y-Young Money, Young Money yeah, we gettin' rich Got ya grandma on my dick (haha) Girl you know what it is Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Ten, ten, ten, twenties and them fifties bitch Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Ten, ten, ten, twenties and them fifties bitch I'm a muthafuckin' star (star) Look at the paint on the car (car) Too much rim make the ride too hard Tell that bitch hop out, walk the boulevard I need my money pronto Get it in the morning like Alonzo Rondo, green got cheese like a nacho If you don't got no ass, bitch, wear a poncho Head honcho got my seat back Nigga staring at me, don't get bapped Got my shirt off, the club too packed It's too turnt going up like gas Goddamn, pulled out my rags Mike, Mike Jackson, nigga yeah I'm Bad Rat-tat-tat-tat, tatted up on my back All the hoes love me, you know what it is Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Ten, ten, ten, twenties and them fifties bitch Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Ten, ten, ten, twenties and them fifties bitch Throwing hundreds, hundreds Hundreds, hundreds Throwing hundreds, hundreds Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Hundreds, hundreds Throwing hundreds, hundreds Hundreds, hundreds Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Ten, ten, ten, twenties and them fifties bitch Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Ten, ten, ten, twenties and them fifties bitch Throwing hundreds, hundreds Hundreds, hundreds Throwing hundreds, hundreds Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Hundreds, hundreds Throwing hundreds, hundreds Hundreds, hundreds Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch Why it sucks * The beat sucks * Tyga's voice gets really annoying in this song * The songs lyrics just tell us about how Tyga is rich. * The chorus is just "Rack city bitch, rack rack city bitch" over and over. * The flow is very basic and boring Music Video Tyga - Rack City (Explicit) Category:Tyga Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Club songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are